netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Foole
'Mary Foole the Jester '''is an Jester character appear in Hallowteens. Origins Mary Foole was born with Witzelsucht otherwise known as “Joker Syndrome”. A symptom where one would constantly tell jokes, bad puns even tell inappropriate stories. So when she got old enough to talk she would constantly show these symptoms and she never sees them as a symptom and she barely takes any notice of everybody’s reactions to them. This didn’t help much with her family as her family were mostly formal as they are successful with business and work but with her big mouth constantly getting in the way of their lives always put them into humiliation and making them a laughing stock in front of everyone. Her going to school doesn’t go well either. Her family would always get reports that Mary would constantly disrupt classes and tells jokes making her the “Class Clown” of the school as well as the fact that she made inappropriate jokes and stories about her classmates and teachers as well making bad puns with their names which they found insulting which results Mary always getting sent home. Nobody can fully blame Mary; it’s not really her fault she was acting this way. But her family knew that she needed help soon. Instead of taking her to school she was home schooled but it didn’t matter where she learned or how good her subjects was she is unable to stop it with her humor. They even made a decision to make sure she never goes outside so she can no longer publically humiliate them but this would prove to be a big mistake. Mary’s humor while rude and inappropriate was all out of “innocent humor” in her eyes but due to never being allowed outside for years warped her mind. She still made jokes, puns and tell inappropriate stories but they took a darker turn as she now makes terrible humor about recent tragedies from around the world which really disturbed her family, not to mention when she heard about the famous clown known as “Bud Buttons” walking the streets at night which idolized her in a way. But thankfully as she entered her late teens her humor seemed to have finally died out. She still acted weird as it felt more like she was trying to hide it rather than saying bad jokes out loud. But no matter; her family believed she has changed for the better. Mary would still make a joke but she doesn’t sprout them as often. It almost as if years of solitude managed to make her more...normal. But of course this was all a trick. On Halloween night Mary tied her family to a set of chairs and when they wake up bound what they saw in front of them was shocking. Mary had made a jester-costume made from pieces of her others clothing and even worn her mother make-up giving her a disturbing image. Mary explains that she admits she is perfectly aware that that one should not make jokes about tragedies about the world. But Mary then justifies that everyone is too busy being “moody and sad” around the world and never want to be happy. Mary dislikes those who would rather remain sad than happy and believes that the only cure for their depression is with her humor but due to being locked up over the years she developed a dark thought that anyone who dares try to stop her from spreading laughter whether she goes are nothing but a bunch of “Killjoys” and that if their goal is to “ruin the mood” every time with their fowl and moody attitudes then they should just “walk out the door”. After all she is around to bring laughter to the world but if people are gonna remain miserable then they don’t need to be their; they can just “leave and never come back.” Her family realizing what she means with lines like that widened eyes with fear and around that time Wiseman’s curse has struck the town. While Mary wasn’t dressed a monster; her acquired skills of a jester. Being able to be acrobatic and perform tricks and even her toy jester stick can be extended like a whip to hit somebody with. Also the tricks she can use are more deadly and are no longer cheap tricks. She can now perform any trick imaginable; this would entertain the guests greatly! But as for her family…since they didn’t take her humor they “permanently left the show”. After walking out with a smile on her face now free from her prison she saw the slaughter that was now happening in this town. All she did was smiled and believed all this violent savages just need some laughter in their lives. Then she saw Wiseman who made his presence known and told everyone what he had done and that he trapped everyone within the town unless they all kill each other and defeat him in return so they can be freed. Mary didn’t like the idea of being trapped in a town and not go out and spread “Joy and Laughter” but at least while she is here she can make sure all these vicious creatures can die laughing. She sets out to take down Wiseman so she can go out and bring “Joy and Laughter” to such as “Miserable World”. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Jester. The Jesters do perform differently than clowns i give you that but unlike Bud i didn't go all crazy. I did go inventive on some moves such as the diamond shots, the bells etc. So while not packing full verity as Bud; at least none of these moves aren't generic and simple and i personally think these are enough. Movelist Special Moves * '''Diamond Shot: '''Mary will aim her stick out to shoot out a bunch of red diamonds (the kind seen on suite cards) at the opponent. Light aims low which hits off the ground, Medium straight forward and Heavy is upwards at an angle. * '''Jester Swing: '''Mary will suddenly have her stick grow longer and acts like a grappling hook as she hooks it to the sky and swings forward to kick the opponent which causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Light again during this move will have her stop mid-swing to have her do a downwards spiral kick attack that hits overhead and causes a ground bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Jester Dance: '''Mary will rush forward while spinning around, hitting the opponent with her stick as she spins. Does multiple hits and causes a wall bounce. Pressing Medium again during this move has her quickly use her stick and extends it out like a grappling hook to have it pierce into the opponents chest, pulls them towards her and then kicks them off which causes a hard knockdown at the cost of meter. * '''Jester Acrobat: '''Mary will do a handstand acrobat forward before flipping over to stand back up straight. Hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Heavy again during this attack causes her to suddenly leap out of her handstand position to deliver a drop kick attack that causes a wall bounce at the cost of meter. She can even reach high enough to reach airborne enemies with this version of the move as she actually reaches fullscreen. * '''Fire Eater: '''Mary will suddenly swallow a flaming torch and then breaths it at the ground which does a couple of hits and hits off the ground. Pressing Light again during this attack will have her swallow the fire quicker but instead of aiming at the ground she’ll aim in front of her which does great damage and causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Bell Ring: '''Mary will wiggle one of her boots around to have her bells on her boot ring out to create a soundwave that travels half screen and does little damage to the opponent. But if the opponent is hit three times with this attack it’ll cause a dizzy state. Pressing Medium again during this attack will have instead have her do two lift kicks which causes all the bells on both feet to not only ring but they also send out two sonic waves upwards at the air at the cost of meter. Only best used if the opponent is in the air. * '''Disappearing Jester: '''Mary will suddenly disappear in a flash of red diamonds before reappearing out of the same thing behind the opponent. Pressing Heavy again during this attack just simply has her reappear in front of the opponent instead at the cost of meter. * '''Arc Strike: '''Mary will suddenly swing her stick out to extend it and have it swung at an arc and have it pierced into the ground. The button differs how far she’ll each. Terror Moves * '''Diamond Rain: '''Mary will wave her Jester Stick around and says “Diamonds are a girl’s best friend!” as she suddenly shoots a barrage of red diamonds (Again the kind you see from suit cards) at the opponent. On the ground she aims straight while in the air she aims downwards at an angle which hits off the ground. The attacks and this can also be increased via button mashing. * '''Juggle Counter: '''Mary will say “Watch this!” as she begins juggling some balls. If the opponent physically attack her while she is like this she says “Oh wanna join in?” and then kicks them away and chucks the balls at the opponent, hitting them with each ball with the last ball turning out to be explosive as it explodes on contact dealing damage to the opponent. Nightmare Fuel * '''Dissapearing Act: '''Mary will teleport towards the opponent and then smacks her jester stick across the opponents face, breaking the jaw. She’ll then teleport far from the opponent and then waves her jester stick out to extend it and wrap it around the opponent’s neck and then pulls them towards her in which they’ll fall flat on the floor with the stick then snapping the neck. She’ll then walk over to the opponent and slams her foot into the opponents back, breaking the spine. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Ring any Bells?: '''Mary will laugh as she then she then suddenly brings out a bell attached to a long piece of string and then forces the bell down the opponent’s mouth where they would accidently swallowed it. Since the string is longer Mary has the string wrapped around her finger and then beings to shake it, causing the bell inside to shake and ring creating small sound waves that at first makes the opponent feel uneasy but then she begins to shakes it faster, causing soundwaves to burst out of the opponent's body from the inside leaving a whole where their stomach was and then drop dead. She’ll then skip over and pick up the bell from the opponents stomach where she’ll clean off the blood and smiles. * '''Quit while you're A-head: '''Mary will suddenly disappear and then teleports behind the opponent far and then uses her jester stick to extend it out and hooks off one of the opponents arms off from behind before teleporting in front of the opponent and then shoves her stick down the opponents throat. She’ll then grab the hilt of the stick and extends it out and then teleports again but since she was touching her extended stick which was shoved down the opponents mouth; it teleports the head off the opponents body which will drop dead with blood flowing out of the top. Mary then teleports back in laughing as she then holds the decapitated head of her opponent and pulls out her stick from the head. Arcade ''Mary Foole/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Mary is seen hopping about like she is dancing while humming Pop goes the Weasel. She then sees the opponent and then says “Oh hello there! Why the serious face?” before pointing her jester stick at the opponent saying “You’re about to watch some golden entertainment that will put a smile on your face!” Victory Pose Mary will say “That was fun! Let’s go again!” but then sees the opponent is unconscious and says “Aww you’re no fun! Killjoy!” before kicking them away and then says “Oh well~ One less killjoy in this world!” before dancing away. Fun Facts * Her ending was a suprise to me to be honest. For one Bud didn't show up in her ending (in which in Bud's ending Mary was with Bud helping him out) but i didn't know how to squeeze Bud into the ending so i'm sorry if you guys are disapointed. But hey at lesat she teamed up with him in Buds ending ok? Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Jesters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters